


【假面骑士剑/剑始】明年今日

by DasKopfkino



Series: 来打相关 [6]
Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasKopfkino/pseuds/DasKopfkino
Summary: 他们终会再相遇♡七夕快乐☽





	【假面骑士剑/剑始】明年今日

是从亲吻开始的。

周遭的一切沉寂成毫无意义的黑暗。剑崎一真在狭窄的小木床上翻了个身，带出一阵吱吱呀呀的响声。

像是确认身边人是否存在似的，他悄悄贴近对方的皮肤，感受到一阵略低于正常人的体温。

熟悉的声线从旁边响起：“剑崎？”

于是剑崎像只大型犬般凑过去，牢牢地拥住相川始的身体。

他没来由觉得脸颊有些发烧，便蹭着始的肩膀，用黏糊糊的语气问道：“吵醒你了？”

始的鼻腔传来含糊不清的哼声，听起来似乎带着某种朦胧的睡意，但他还是顺着剑崎的意，转过身来以同样的姿势搂住剑崎。

额头抵额头，鼻尖抵鼻尖。

相触的脸颊上混杂着不知道哪来的潮湿，而始将其一一吻去。

随后他突兀地说道：“我们做吧。”

剑崎的眼神在黑暗中显得格外明亮。那里有火，燃烧着相川始的火。

-

空气中混杂着木头腐烂的味道，那是年久失修造成的后果。

但他们都不在意这些。

毫不在意。

剑崎用力地吻住始的嘴唇，相触的滚烫足以融化一切。

始的脸上浮现出久违的笑意，带着某种纵容的默许。剑崎接收到了他的电波，便顺着脖颈往下，轻轻咬上他凸起来的锁骨，留下星星点点浅红色的啮痕。

疏于修剪的头发弄得始有些发痒，他本欲抬起手来推拒，但终究只是虚虚地搭在剑崎的肩膀上。

痕痒。疼痛。触碰。伤疤。

他们需要这些东西的存在，来提醒自己仍然真实地活着，仍然真实地拥有彼此。

得到难得的嘉奖之后，剑崎伏在始的身体上闷笑起来，呼出的热气喷洒在裸露的皮肤上，带起一阵一阵发麻的快感。

他仅有的几次自渎经历，在此时此刻显得尤为蹩脚。只是凭借着直觉，试图唤起始的欲望。

他叼起始瑟缩的乳头，用平钝的牙关反复磨蹭，直到那凸起终于回应了他的热情，在白背心上显出湿漉漉的行迹来。

一道颤栗的电流从始身体中的某个角落传来，渐渐渐渐爬上神经中枢，从未体验过的陌生快感，如同末世的洪水般将他整个湮没在内。

快要无法呼吸。

但却十足快乐。

从诞生到这个星球的那一刻起，相川始的字典中就从来只有苍白的“战斗”二字。

造物主馈赠的礼物是永恒的生命，也是麻木的痛楚。

但在遇到剑崎之后……一切都变得鲜活明亮起来。

快乐、悲伤、欢愉、以及此时此刻的沉沦，都让他难以自拔将自己深陷在内。

他留恋地注视着剑崎的头顶，想要把这一切烙印在自己的激烈跳动的心口上。

而剑崎敏锐地感受到了他的不安，随即单手掀起被汗水濡湿的单薄布料，另一只手顺着始平坦精瘦的小腹一直向下探索着，直至握住不知道何时已兴奋起来的勃起。

相川始像是被扼住喉咙似的，发出小动物一般的呜咽和喘息，浑身滚烫得如同发烧。

于是剑崎进一步试探下去。

第一次进行性爱的两个人，带着某种浑然天成的默契。剑崎不费吹灰之力便寻到了让始满足的方法，他以舒服的节奏和力度，安抚着始的阴茎。

连呼吸都变得节奏一致。

剑崎挣脱掉缚住自己的内裤，将两个人同样兴奋的勃起握在一起。

然后怎么都不满足一般，凑上去重新攫取了相川始的唇。

他的声音中带着某种傻乎乎的甜蜜，不厌其烦地念着相川始的名字。

“ha-ji-me”  
“ha-ji-me”  
“ha-ji-me”

相川始则陷入一团晕眩的混沌。

他不再想起自己到底是什么人，不再知道自己身处何地，只知道不断地用热情回应着剑崎的急切。

他的手覆住剑崎的手，浑身都有些微的颤抖。

然后一切的「爱」喷涌而出。

白浊的液体顺着剑崎修长的骨节缓缓渗出，将始的掌心污染得一塌糊涂。

但他们不管谁都没有放手。

剑崎餍足地眨了眨眼睛，露出始所喜爱的笑容，随即将脑袋凑在始的脖颈上，不停地嗅着熟悉的气息，那让他觉得无比安心。

另一边，他的手则不安分地继续往下，以刚刚被两个人射出来的液体为润滑，缓缓开拓从未被进入过的穴口。

相川始开始变得有些紧张，所以这场冒险充满艰涩，但剑崎却凭借着一直以来的倔劲，试图从脑海中搜刮曾经看过的资料，固执地寻找着某个独特的地方。

始终于发出一声异样的呻吟，他被突如其来的快感吓了一跳，手指划过剑崎光滑的背脊，留下一道不深的血印。

那有些痛，但不要紧。剑崎想。

undead与生俱来的复原能力，很快便让一切变得无影无踪。

他甚至有些遗憾。

因为他一直希望着始送给他一道刺骨的疤痕，这样纵使寒火惨灯踽踽独行，也能感受到伤口灼热的烧痛。

不过也没法子。

剑崎不愿再胡思乱想许多，而是给了始一个安抚的吻，随即温柔而强势地让自己进入他的身体。

始的表情在那一瞬间变得狰狞起来，体内某种被压抑已久的战斗本能在此刻忽然翻涌而出，叫嚣着想把剑崎掀翻在地。

却被始再次压制。

他小心翼翼不再触碰剑崎的身体，而是用力握住床的两端，指尖几乎留下深可入木的抓痕。

剑崎停下了身下的动作，他温柔地掰开始僵硬的手指，以自己的血肉代替冷硬的木板。

十指相扣。

温热的汗水汇聚在彼此的掌心，带来滑腻腻的触感。

两个人都很用力。

手指握得生疼，还是不愿分开。

始仰起头从剑崎唇边换来一个吻。

剑崎继续动作了起来，触碰到G点的一刹那，克制已久的始终于控制不住心中的可怖怪物。

某个怪异的绿色身影在他的身上时隐时现，始像只被迫摊开身体的刺猬一般，只想逃离眼前的一切，把自己藏在某个角落蜷缩成一团。

而剑崎握住他已经露出尖锐鳞甲的指尖，绿色的血液流出来。

仍然不肯放手。

Joker被迫暴露出来的触须无意识地勾上剑崎的身体，随即被剑崎低下头吻住。

密密麻麻的神经触觉几乎激得始立刻缴械投降，尖锐的武器慢慢变得柔软。

剑崎吻上他狰狞的口器。

始终于从变成怪物的恐惧中恢复。

他从剑崎的瞳孔中清楚地看到自己现在的模样。

而剑崎不怕。

爱怪物的他不怕。

所以他也不再惧怕。

-

尽管彼此分离，可他们从来不是孤独的。

因为，恒星不会永远闪耀，人类不会永远存活。

而即使整个宇宙都陷入深不见底的黑暗，即使每个日子都丧失了本该有的意义。

他们都会存在。

在时间的长河两端遥遥守望。

最后的最后的最后，穿越荒原和沙漠、鲜血和泥土、断壁和残垣。

他们终会相遇。


End file.
